


Saturday Morning

by Malavia_Azzura



Series: The Daily Lives of Matteo and Alexander [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: High School, I apologize in advance, I just realized it's really short, Ivy is a dog, M/M, PWP, Richard really dislikes alexander, The summary is terrible, all parents are away, everyone is 15, mattexander, teens are home alone, way better than the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:30:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malavia_Azzura/pseuds/Malavia_Azzura
Summary: Richard really needs sugar, but his mom is away. He unfortunately has to borrow sugar from his Neighbor, Alexander. Alexander has other plans with his boyfriend.





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was Originally based on two guys I really ship at my school, but of course I didn't write their real names. Sadly they are just best friends, that doesn't stop me from imagining though.

It was a nice warm Saturday morning, Richard had just woken up was heading down to the kitchen to make  
breakfast. His mom had travelled to visit family for the week, so he was left alone at home. While making breakfast, Richard realized they didn’t have any sugar, since he’s only fifteen, he couldn’t drive to the store and get sugar. He decided to do something he would have never done in a million years, he hated his mom for not buying sugar before she left. He had to go talk to…Alexander now ugh just the thought of talking to that guy made Richard cringe, but sadly he had to do it. Richard pulled on a pair of sneakers and jogged across the street to Alexander’s. Alexander on the other hand was enjoying his day so far his parents were also travelling and he was home ‘alone’ if you count being with his boyfriend alone.” Xanderr Stop” Matteo giggled and rolled away from Alexander to get away from him. “oh, no you don’t” Alexander pulled Matteo against his chest and nipped at his neck. Alexander moved his hands down Matteo’s naked chest, over his hips to his semi-erect dick. Just when Alexander wrapped his hand around Matteo, the doorbell rang. “aww no Not now!” Matteo whined, Alexander smirked “weren’t you trying to get away from me a while ago, hmm? Or was I Imagining...” Matteo was about to interrupt but Alexander continued in a high-pitched voice “Stop Alexander, and you rolling away?” “yeah that was before you were about to give me a hand job” Matteo whined, “Now go open the door, the sooner you open it the sooner you get your reward” Matteo smirked as he Rolled over and grabbed the lube from the night-stand.

If anybody asked Matteo could say that Alexander was faster than the flash at that moment. Richard was thinking he should just go home he’s been standing there for more than Five minutes. Just as he was about to turn around, Alexander opened the door...Shirtless...with only a bedsheet to make him decent. “Richard! What’s up man!!” Alexander said, Richard already started regretting his decision to come here. “Alexander hey, can I borrow some sugar? My mom’s out of town and we ran out of sugar” he then realized he was giving an unneeded explanation. “uhh, yeah sure, just wait a second” Alexander said as he turned around and went back inside, while looking for the jar of sugar he could hear Matteo’s soft moans. He groaned lowly, he started getting an erection at the mere thought of Matteo fingering himself on his bed. He quickly grabbed the jar of sugar and rushed to the door nearly tripping over the bedsheet wrapped around his waist. ‘how long does it take for a guy to get some sugar’ Richard thought to himself, he was getting bored of the wait. Alexander finally came back, as soon as Richard and Alexander both had their hands on the jar they heard a whine “Alexander, what is taking so long come back to bed already.” Alexander’s face went red “that totally wasn’t Matteo By the way” “yeah uhm, thanks for the sugar, I’ll have it back later today” Richard said as he started walking away. “yeah…” Alexander mumbled as he closed the door.

Alexander was going back inside to lecture Matteo, but his entire thought process stopped at the sight he saw. Matteo was laying there on the bed, knees spread his fingers in between his legs, and his moans echoing through out the room. Alexander’s mind went blank, with only thought going through his mind ‘fuck now.’ He tore the blanket off himself and crawled onto the bed. When Matteo felt the weight of the bed dip, he opened his Eyes and looked up “Oh finally, what took you so long?” Matteo whined. Alexander growled and shoved Matteo’s legs apart, he didn’t think it was possible to get this hard. “Richard now knows we’re together because of your whining, so since you like it when the neighbors hear you so much I’ll make sure they all hear you” Alexander Growled as he lubed up his erection. “Wait what?” Matteo squeaked, Alexander just had an evil glint in his eyes as he slid into Matteo. Matteo moaned as Alexander bottomed out, “It’s a good thing you got yourself ready before I came back.” “Alexander started out with a slow, but brutal pace which was sure to make Matteo start Begging sooner or later. Matteo Wrapped his legs around Alexander’s waist and moaned softly as Alexander ground into him. Alexander slid his hands over Matteo’s chest and lightly pinched his nipple with one hand and leaned down to nip at Matteo’s neck. Matteo let out a stream of moans and tried to muffle them with his fist. “Oh, no you don’t” Alexander said as he pinned both of Matteo’s arms above his head. Alexander carried on with his torturous pace until Matteo started begging. 

“Xander Please, Faster, harder” Matteo whimpered. Alexander smirked and Quickened his pace, Matteo was laying there defenseless against Alexander’s ‘attacks’, Matteo’s moans echoed throughout the entire house. “That’s it Scream louder would you, I don’t think the Entire Neighborhood has figured out that you’re my bitch yet” Alexander Growled. All Matteo could do was whimper and moan as Alexander pounded into him. He tried bucking his hips to meet Alexander’s pace, “Alexander…” Matteo whimpered “Please touch me,” Alexander groaned “If you’re gonna cum it’s gonna be because I’m poundin’ your ass only.” Alexander let go of Matteo’s arms to hold onto his waist, so he could fuck him harder, Matteo wrapped his arms around Alexander and started clawing at his back. Alexander set up a Brutal pace, Hard and Fast, just like Matteo asked, “I’m going to make sure you won’t be able to sit comfortably for a week” Alexander groaned. Matteo was nearly screaming now, he tried burying his face in Alexander’s neck to muffle his moans, but every time he tried to do that Alexander would pull him back by his hair. Alexander was now pounding Matteo’s special bundle of nerves which basically turned Matteo into jelly in his arms. A Few More rough pounds and Matteo was seeing white “Alexander!!!” he screamed, Alexander groaned loudly as Matteo clenched around him, one more hard thrust and he came inside Matteo. Alexander collapsed on top of Matteo, “hmm, no get off your heavy” Matteo said as he pushed Alexander off him. Matteo whimpered when he started leaking as soon as Alexander slipped out. Alexander had a smug look on his face as Matteo leaked, He pulled Matteo close to his chest and spooned him from behind. He figured it was still morning and they could sleep a little more. Let’s just say Matteo tried to avoid sitting at school the following day as much as possible, and if Richard heard anything while walking Ivy that day he didn’t say anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fanfic, feedback is appreciated. I might make this a series I already wrote three other fanfics with the same pairing


End file.
